under the morning sky
by tarandayo
Summary: terkadang orang dewasa perlu belajar dari anak kecil. {mayuzumi x reader; established relationship; oneshoot}


Setelah duduk meununggu—sambil memainkan _smartphone_ serta sesekali memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi selama kurang lebih limabelas menit—akhirnya sosok itu muncul juga.

Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan—dengan helai kelabu yang mencuat di sisi kiri dan kanan—serta rautnya _stoic_ seperti biasa, namun ada secercah gurat lelah yang terpancar samar. Kemeja, celana bahan, dasi panjang, serta tas tenteng berisi dokumen—membuatmu tersenyum kecil tatkala kesan ' _hei, dia terlihat dewasa dan memukau'_ terlintas di benak.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyamu, begitu ia berada di sisimu.

"Capek," jawabnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa sebelahmu. Napas lega diembuskan tatkala punggung bersapa dengan empuknya sofa. "Tapi lumayan menyenangkan."

Bibir melengkungkan senyum antusias. "Hm, pokoknya, kudoakan semoga kau betah disini. Kan enak kalau kantor kita berseberangan begini, jadi tinggal jalan kaki satu menit, bisa bertemu deh. Yah—walau kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan bila kantor kita bersebelahan, lalu ruangan kita berhadapan sehingga kita bisa melihat meja masing-masing melalui jendela kaca transparan—"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton telenovela," selanya, lantas membuat bibirmu mengerucut sebal.

"Dan kau terlalu sering membaca _light novel,_ " balasmu.

Seolah terpanggil, Mayuzumi menoleh cepat ke arahmu. Alis terangkat, netra kelabu memandangmu lurus-lurus selama beberapa detik, membuatmu menelengkan kepala bingung. Baru saja hendak bertanya, pemuda itu menyerobot, "Aku jadi ingat, kalau stok bacaanku sudah habis. Aku harus ke toko buku, sekarang juga."

Kau mendengus geli. "Kirain apaan. Ya sudah, aku temani, dan setelahnya—kita makan malam bersama sesuai janji, oke?"

.

.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang sering mampir di benak Mayuzumi: _mengapa aku, yang merupakan pencinta ketenangan, malah memilih seorang gadis yang berisik dan kekanakan sepertinya?_

Dan ada satu kalimat tanya yang kerap hinggap di otakmu: _kenapa bisa-bisanya aku betah bersama dengan seseorang yang dingin dan tak acuh sepertinya?_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: knb © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC lah yha, cerita ringan tanpa konflik, cocok buat dicemilin, berisik-berisik-polos!Reader(?), romance cheesy, mungkin ada typos, dsb.**

 **Don't like don't read! ;;)**

.

.

.

"Lihat, lihat, sepertinya yang ini bagus!"

"Aku sudah pernah membacanya. Gaya bahasanya bagus, namun ceritanya klise. Tidak ada hal spesial yang bisa dipuji."

"Eeeeh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku cari yang lain deh."

.

"Kalau yang ini, bagaimana menurutmu, Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Aku juga sudah membacanya. Plotnya agak membosankan, dan karakter wanitanya tidak menarik; _tsundere_ yang tidak menggemaskan."

"Tapi—teman-temanku menyukainya. Selain itu, resensi serta _rating_ di internet mengatakan hal positif, kok. Ah, masa bodoh dengan pendapatmu, pokoknya aku beli yang ini."

.

"Kau beli yang itu, Mayuzumi-kun? Ah, sepupuku mengoleksi serialnya. Dia berbaik hati untuk meminjamkannya padaku, tapi aku berhenti membacanya di volume satu. Ceritanya sedikit—err, aneh?"

Wajah Mayuzumi lantas mengkerut, tampak tak terima. Menoleh, ia memprotes, "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Serial ini sangat terkenal di kalangan pencinta _light novel_. Cerita dan tokohnya menarik. Aku punya seluruh serialnya."

"Ah, kau pasti suka karena banyak gadis _moe_ -nya! Iya kan? Iya kan? Huu, dasar _lolicon_ ~!"

Detik selanjutnya, kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terpingkal—tatkala Mayuzumi bersungut-sungut sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

(Di saat pasangan-pasangan lain sering bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman, kecemburuan, dan sebagainya—kalian justru sering berdebat sengit yang disebabkan oleh preferensi cerita yang berbeda. Tidak sampai melempar piring dan mengeluarkan umpatan kasar, tentu saja.)

.

Beberapa belas menit berlalu, dan akhirnya, kalian berjalan keluar toko buku sambil menenteng plastik berisi dua buah novel—yang dibayar oleh Mayuzumi, perayaan gaji pertama, katanya.

Bergegas mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut, pilihan kalian jatuh pada sebuah restoran _okonomiyaki_ yang letaknya masih satu blok dengan toko buku langganan kalian tersebut.

.

Denting sendok kala beradu dengan piring memenuhi ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut.

Kalian berdua sedang asyik menuang adonan _okonomiyaki_ ke pemanggangan kala suara cempreng tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinga. "Onii-san dan Onee-san adalah pasangan, ya?" begitu bunyinya.

Dua buah kepala—dan juga beberapa kepala pengunjung lain—menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, yaitu seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping meja, tanpa hawa kedatangan yang kentara. Kedua manik bulatnya berbinar antusias, menimbulkan kesan gemas yang membuatmu ingin mencubiti pipinya, kalau saja—

"Kalian adalah pasangan, iya kaaan?"

—Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tidak keburu membuatmu salah tingkah.

Dengan canggung, kau menyahut, "Eh, i-iya, begitulah. _Nee_ , adik manis, siapa namamu? Dan mana orangtuamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanmu, gadis itu malah memekik girang layaknya _fangirl_ yang bertemu idola, "Kalian terlihat cocok! Tapi—di jari kalian tidak ada cincin. Jadi, kalian belum menikah ya? Kalau bisa sih, segera menikah, mumpung cinta kalian masih hangat, ehehe~!

Kau menyemburkan air yang sedang kauminum, sementara Mayuzumi tersedak udara.

 _Woi, anak siapa sih ini?!_

Kalian bertukar pandangan. Alis Mayuzumi naik sebelah; kau mengedikkan bahu. Bingung, sekaligus agak _tengsin_ karena kini perhatian seisi restoran tertuju ke dirimu, Mayuzumi, dan si bocah sok kenal yang tiba-tiba memberi wejangan cinta dengan lugunya.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, seorang wanita memasuki restoran dan menghampiri si bocah dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Rumi-chan, sudah ibu bilang, jangan keluyupan seenaknya! Bagaimana kalau kau diculik orang asing?" Lalu ia menoleh padamu, selaku target yang sukses terbawa ke _awkward moment_ oleh pertanyaan _entah-bisa-dibilang-polos-atau-tidak_ yang dilontarkan si bocah. "Ah, apa dia menganggu kalian? Maaf, ya, anak ini memang agak—err, hiperaktif."

Tangan kaukibas-kibaskan. "Tidak, tidak masalah kok."

Seorang pria, yang tampaknya adalah suami dari si wanita, turut menghampiri. "Oh lihatlah, tingkah anak ini sama persis sepertimu."

"Eeeeh, apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas, sifatnya yang agak nyeleneh ini adalah turunan darimu."

"Apa katamu?!"

Menyadari bahwa keributan kecil itu makin membuat perhatian seisi restoran makin tertuju ke mereka, sang wanita lantas menggaruk kepala salah tingkah, kemudian membungkuk padamu dan Mayuzumi. "Ah, kami pamit dulu ya."

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu berjalan keluar restoran.

Mayuzumi meraih teh _earl grey_ yang masih mengepulkan uap, menyesapnya pelan. "Gadis itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," komentarnya.

"Siapa?"

Telunjuk Mayuzumi teracung padamu, sontak membuatmu manikmu membulat. "Mirip dari mana? Ah, wajahnya manis sepertiku, ya?"

Mayuzumi menepuk jidat dalam hati. "Berisik dan sering mengoceh tidak karuan. Itu persamaan kalian."

"Eeeeh? Mana mungkin!" sangkalmu. "Oke, mungkin aku sedikit suka berbicara, tapi aku tidak pernah mendatangi orang tak dikenal lalu mengatakan hal semacam 'kalian terlihat cocok, menikahlah!' bukan? Ah, bicara soal menikah …"

Tangan Mayuzumi yang tengah membalik _okonomiyaki_ Mayuzumi terdiam sesaat.

"Kira-kira, berapa jumlah anak yang akan kita buat nanti?"

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi tersedak udara.

Sentilan pelan ia daratkan di keningmu.

"Aduh!"

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh saat makan."

"Bukan aneh-aneh, tapi ini adalah rencana masa depan. Kalau begitu, kita membicarakan perihal tema resepsinya saja. Seperti pesta kebun, atau—"

"Sepertinya kau lebih senang makan _okonomiyaki_ gosong, ya?"

Kau meringis kala menyadari _okonomiyaki_ -mu yang sudah kelewat matang, nyaris gosong. Dengan sigap kau mengangkatnya, menuangkan makanan khas jepang itu ke piring, lalu mengampil suapan pertama. _Whoa, untung saja rasanya masih enak, atau mungkin karena aku sedang lapar ya?_

Sekonyong-konyong, kau melahap pizza ala Jepang itu dengan rakus. Ah, dirimu sudah sampai pada tahap dimana tidak lagi memusingkan perihal menjaga _image_ di hadapan Mayuzumi.

Sang pemuda berambut langit musim dingin itu melirikmu beberapa kali.

Di sela kunyahan, kau bercerita, "O ya, minggu depan, akan diadakan acara seminar di kantor kami, dan aku ditunjuk menjadi—"

Tanpa disengaja, embusan napas lega keluar dari mulut sang pemuda.

 _Well_ , untuk kali ini, rasanya Mayuzumi bersyukur akan fokusmu yang mudah terdistrak dan teralihkan.

.

.

Kalian tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Oh, beda ruangan, tentunya. Kau di lantai lima, sementara Mayuzumi di lantai tujuh. Dan berhubung kantor kalian berdekatan, kalian pun selalu berangkat bersama.

 _Tiing_ , bel _lift_ berdenting, menandakan sudah tiba di lantai lima.

" _Jaa nee_ , Mayuzumi-kun!" pamitmu seraya melangkah keluar lift.

Kau bersenandung pelan seraya melangkah menuju ruang apartemenmu.

Ini adalah salah satu dari hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

.

Sementara itu, tepat setelah pintu lift kembali menutup, pemuda bertinggi 188 cm itu langsung menyenderkan kepala ke dinding _lift_ di belakang, lalu mengacak helaian kelabunya pelan.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, tiba-tiba Mayuzumi mengajakmu makan malam di restoran mewah.

"Psst, ini beneran kamu yang traktir? Yakin?" bisikmu, agak _kicep_ setelah melihat daftar harga yang tertera di menu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak setega itu untuk membuatmu banting setir jadi pencuci piring."

Tertawa kecil, kau ikut berseloroh, "Iya, iya, tahu deh yang dompetnya sedang tebal. Tapi hati-hati saja, jangan terlalu hedonis. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba kau datang mengetuk pintu apartemenku sambil memegangi perut karena kehabisan uang untuk membeli makanan, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu, lho."

"Oh, kalau kau berani bertindak seperti itu, maka aku akan memberimu ancaman berupa, 'bukakan pintu atau kucelupkan novel kesayanganmu yang tengah kupinjam ke lubang toilet'."

"Whoa—benar-benar ancaman yang menyeramkan!"

Untuk sesaat, sesi saling bersahutan humor ringan itu membuat Mayuzumi terlupa akan tujuan utamanya mengajakmu kesini.

Sepanjang obrolan kalian, berkali-kali mulut pemuda itu terbuka, lalu menutup kembali.

Ingin rasanya berteriak pada pemain piano di ujung ruangan sana, _hei, hentikan alunan musik klasik itu, toh melodinya samasekali tidak membantuku dalam memulai percakapan_ , lalu memadamkan lilin di meja yang apinya bergoyang-goyang pelan, _percuma, tidak ada momen romantis yang terbangun—_

Oh, salahkan ketidakmampuanmu dalam berkata-kata, Mayuzumi-kun.

Dari hidangan pembuka hingga hidangan penutup, hanya percakapan kasual yang mengudara.

Saat mengeluarkan uang dari dompet untuk membayar, Mayuzumi menggerutu dalam hati, _kalau begini sih, lebih baik makan di restoran ramen pinggir jalan saja._

 _._

 _._

Hari Minggu, kau baru selesai membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi ketika bel berbunyi. Ketika membuka pintu, kau disambut oleh Mayuzumi yang mengenakan _training suit_. Ada bola basket di genggamannya.

Berkacak pinggang, kau bertanya, "Tidak ada jadwal kencan dengan novel, eh?"

"Mottoku adalah 'membaca saat hari hujan dan berkebun saat hari cerah'."

"Heeee, jadi kita mau berkebun dimana?"

"Itu cuma kiasan, bodoh."

"Iya, iya, tau kok, tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh," Kau melengos, pura-pura merajuk.

"Sana, cepat ganti baju. Pakai yang menyerap keringat."

.

Kalian bermain basket di lapangan yang terletak dekat gedung apartemen. Letaknya agak terpencil, jarang dijamah orang lain. Beruntunglah kalian, bisa memonopoli dan bebas bermain basket seolah ini adalah lapangan milik pribadi.

(Di atas sana, langit biru cerah dengan awan putih berarak. Pemandangan yang familiar; pemandangan yang melatari awal dari kisah kalian.)

Biasanya, lapangan ini sepi, namun kali ini—ada dua bocah yang bermain di pohon rindang dekat tepi lapangan. Si bocah lelaki membawa sekop, sementara bocah perempuan membawa sebuah kotak.

Kau tersenyum kecil kala memerhatikan dua bocah yang mulai mengubur kotak berukuran kecil tersebut dalam tanah gembur di dekat akar pohon. "Ah—kapsul waktu, ya?" sejurus kemudian, binar antusias terbit di kedua manikmu. " _Nee_ , Mayuzumi-kun mau mencoba juga?"

Tatapan keki dilayangkan Mayuzumi. "Kau ini—anak kecil ya? Mudah sekali terpengaruh oleh orang lain. Selain itu, kapsul waktu adalah mainan anak-anak. Kau tidak ingat umurmu?" semprotnya.

Kau bersedekap, agak kesal. "Ya, jangan pula kautulisi dengan kalimat kekanakan seperti 'aku ingin jadi dokter yang hebat!' atau 'aku ingin kami berempat berteman selamanya', dong. Tulis saja prospek masa depanmu, seperti dipromosikan ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi, atau ingin menikah, atau ingin jalan-jalan keliling dunia, atau ingin—"

"Tulis saja," potong Mayuzumi.

"Eh?"

"Hal nomor dua yang kausebutkan, tulis saja. Dan kalau dalam waktu satu tahun aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya … Kau boleh menghajar wajahku dengan bola basket sebanyak seratus kali."

Hening.

Manikmu mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

.

.

.

.

"E-eh?! Tu-tunggu—kau, kau, kau baru saja melamarku?!" serumu dengan mata membulat sempurna dan wajah bersemu merah.

Sepasang netra kelabu menatapmu lurus-lurus, sementara sang pemilik tersenyum kecil. Diam, pertanda tidak ada yang perlu diklarifikasi.

Dasar. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis. Atau sebuket bunga mawar. Atau ciuman mesra di bibir—

Oh ralat kalimat terakhir.

Karena tanpa aba-aba, ia maju beberapa langkah mengeliminasi jarak antara dua tubuh, lalu sedikit membungkuk, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu, lalu—

Membuat jantungmu seolah berhenti berdetak barang sedetik.

.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang sering mampir di benak Mayuzumi: _mengapa aku, yang merupakan pencinta ketenangan, malah memilih seorang gadis yang berisik dan kekanakan sepertinya?_  
Oh, justru keceriannya, celotehnya, serta tawa riangnya adalah pewarna keseharianmu, dan itu semua perlahan berubah menjadi hal yang esensial bagi hidupmu, bukan begitu, Mayuzumi-kun?

Dan ada satu kalimat tanya yang kerap hinggap di otakmu: _kenapa bisa-bisanya aku betah bersama dengan seseorang yang dingin dan tak acuh sepertinya?_  
Tentu saja karena kautahu bahwa ada perhatian yang diimplisitkan melalui kata-kata berbau sarkasme dan ada afeksi yang tersembunyi dibalik sikap apatisnya, lalu, tindakannya—

—Tindakannya, walau tidak kelewat manis dan bertabur gula ala pangeran di dongeng romansa klasik, tetap saja bisa membuatmu merasa seperti tuan puteri yang beruntung.

.

(Ngomong-ngomong, dua bocah itu masih ada disana, bukan? Ah, Mayuzumi ingin berterimakasih pada mereka, yang secara tidak langsung, telah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah berhari-hari mendekam di saku celananya lalu membiarkan cincin safir itu berkilap kala disapa oleh cahaya mentari.)

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

Halo semuanya! Udah lama gak main ke fandom ini. Tiba-tiba aja kangen kurobas waktu denger ulang koleksi _character song_ para pemain basket unyu(?) ini di laptop :""D

 _Sorry for the low quality_ , entar kapan-kapan saya edit lagi.

O ya, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis Mayu/Reader dengan style yang rada nge- _romcom_ , dan ternyata enak juga sih XD

Btw, saya ingiiin tau pendapat pembaca sekalian tentang cerita ini. **So, mind to review?**

Salam,  
Mieko


End file.
